


Jukebox Adventure

by cikicuba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Growing Up, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Seungkwan really wanted to do the road trip, even if it's mean they were two innocent high schoolers wandering in the middle of Greece. And Hansol said fuck it.





	1. Young & Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> hello please fathom these first:
> 
> 1\. this fic is quite musically so make sure you listen to the [songs](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1esSbC04RngTN1W6AmX2m7?si=wkcp8QwBRHiy2o9O0lX1rA) alongside your reading.
> 
> 2\. i have never been to Greece for real, it was purely internet's work & nothing about the places are 100% accurate. some of them are made up for storyline purpose.
> 
> 3\. first time writing for this very adorable otp so pls give me some mercy.
> 
> 4\. enjoy!

Hansol’s dream tonight goes like this: he was in the middle of the desert, there was nothing out there except the sun and nothingness. He’s roaming around, trying to find someplace to hide cause it’s getting too hot for his own good. However he found none, it was indeed an empty land without end. Then suddenly from afar, he can see a bunch of people moving altogether, getting closer with a bit of faint music accompanied in the back, little dance move here and there, people giving their best on singing and showing each talent. Then he sees Seungkwan right in the middle, marching his people to move forward with hands freely stretched in the air while putting on his best smile.

That’s when he starts to hear the familiar song.

_You can dance_  
_You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life_  
_Ooh, see that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Dig in the dancing queen_

Of course, Seungkwan’s pick from his second most favourite musical movie Mamma Mia. Hansol knows the song like his own anthem, definitely what he gets for getting forced to watch it more than his fingers can count. And yeah, great, it’s about time the song will also creeping into his dream.

The melody keeps ringing, inundating him with delight and a bundle of joy. Seungkwan approaching to the front, dancing all over him still with the smile all over his face. Hansol remembers giggling, seeing Seungkwan happily doing whatever he loves always delivering a strange comfort straight into his chest. He lets Seungkwan do all he wants to do as always, just like he eternally did.

And then he hears someone calling his name from distance.

_“Sol!”_

Hansol in the dream searching for the source of the voice cluelessly, while Seungkwan in the dream still dancing in front of him like tomorrow’s gonna burn, like the music wouldn't ever allow him to stop. But the voice still lingering in the thin air, calling him like a ghosting whisper creeping over his head, images started to appear vividly in the black flash and it was terrifying.

_“Sol!”_

The ceiling was what he sees first when he opened his eyes, then a familiar touch, a familiar scent, going straight into his brain. A blurry-features of Seungkwan’s round face hovering from above, little by little getting clearer. And the next thing he hears was, “Wake up, it’s Christmas!”

_It’s Christmas._

_Not just a regular home Christmas but it’s Christmas in Athens._

Hansol literally jumping from his bed causing Seungkwan to almost falling into the ground. The man screeching, grabbing on Hansol’s hair before literally hitting his body into the ground. “Kwan, it hurts!”

“Excuse me,” Seungkwan finally stands on his toes properly and immediately put both of his hands on the waist. “You pushed me from the bed!”

“And you pulled my hair!”

“ _Yea,_ because you pushed me first!”

“Alright, alright,” The brunette approaching Seungkwan slowly, standing just a few centimetres taller. His face indicating that he surrenders to whatever situation that’s going on right now. “Which one’s hurt?”

Seungkwan showing his wrist with an obvious fake pout on his lips. “You need to stop hurting my beautiful body.”

Hansol tenderly kisses the wrist, while eyeing the man in front of him in the most sarcastic way. “There. Better?”

His bestfriend shrugs his shoulder. “Still hurt a bit.”

“You seriously need to stop waking me up with that song.” Hansol's right eyebrow is up, snatching the phone from the man’s hand while trying to look fierce but ended up adorably scrunching his forehead.

“Why? It brings so much positivity.”

“Not.” Hansol quitting the conversation by walking past the man, leaving Seungkwan and his fake-innocent pout alone. “I ain’t wanna be dancing queen like, at all.”

The living room is already filled with open luggage everywhere, Seungkwan’s sister admiring their outfit of the day in front of the big mirror by the wall, can’t wait to step their feet on Athens pathway. The sun shines extremely bright, indicating one of the city’s most identical thing; Summer vibes. Even Winter never hit that extreme in here, the sun seemingly never bored on dominating.

Kitchen’s current view is his mom washing on some fruit by the sink, Seungkwan’s mom preparing breakfast on the table, and Hansol’s sister chewing happily on some kimbap. Seungkwan entering the place by nagging on the girl saying she’s bringing such a disgrace by eating Korean food while they’re in the holy Greece which wasn’t such unusual sight at all since both of them are actually that close. Their father is nowhere to be found, probably enjoying some old wine in some bar in the hotel.

The place is such a quite deal. One of Athens most luxurious hotel, King George located only a door away to Syntagma Square and take a short walk to go to the Plaka and Acropolis, summing up how a little city Athens is. It was the holiday they've been planning for a long time, to enjoy Christmas and new year in the beautiful city like a true Athenians. Turns out, the said plan, changed into a little bit _too_ _touristy_ until the very last minute.

“I refuse to see boring stuff today.” Seungkwan lazily whispering into Hansol’s ear on their way to the lobby. “I don’t come here to admire the Temple of Zeus and take a picture with it.”

“So what do you wanna do?”

“A high-quality Greece adventure, of course! This country is more than some tourist itinerary, Sol. Do you know that it only takes six hours to go to Skiathos by bus, and from there we can take a ferry to cross the sea and get into Skopelos, the _Mamma Mia_ island!”

“Well yeah that’s clearly fascinating but we can’t do that, okay? This isn’t one of your favourite movies.”

“Well it could be… if we were brave enough.”

Hansol ignoring Seungkwan by pushing him slowly into the door. “We are two almost-legal high schoolers in the middle of Athens, we don’t know our way here, and we’re literally didn’t have enough cash in our hands. Can’t do anything except follow our parents.”

“Sol?” Seungkwan had his one feet hanging on the door, barricading Hansol to go even further.

“Yeah?”

“There is so many negativity in your sentence.”

Hansol chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. “Just forget it, Kwan.”

  
On today’s episode Best of Athens, the city that named after the goddess of Wisdom, one of the oldest city in the world, the mix of ancient and modern, this amazing European capital seemingly never failed to amazed Hansol by its warm and hospitality. Unique traditional architecture, eye-catching street art, warm weather—almost hot, If he would be honest and it's _December_. But still, it's a pleasing experience to walk down in every pathway and enjoy sightseeing in such city.

It’s quite amusing to see his mom being their personal tour guide on this trip consider she’s been here only a long time ago when she was young but seemingly refuses to forget every detail of beautiful Athens in her mind. His mom looks glowing, hair illuminated by the sun, smile plastered in her features, enjoying her time reminiscing the old times. She takes them to Plaka today, an old historical neighbourhood located in the eastern of the Acropolis, a maze with zigzagging street and stairs. What Hansol notices about the place are that it's got plenty of charm, lots of restaurants, and their traditional architecture.

"Plaka is a great place to have lunch after a busy morning of sightseeing!" says his mom happily as they sit in one of the restaurants with a garden ornament.

"What should we order, auntie?"

"Do you want to try Saganaki, Seungkwan dear? It's a famous Athen Fried Cheese with lemon seasoning."

"Yeah sure, that would be delicious. I'll have that one." Seungkwan says while smiling.

On the afternoon they decided going straight to explore more. And while they were in Athens, of course they can't miss the famous several ancient sites. The Acropolis, Parthenon, Ancient Agora, Roman Agora, Hadrian's Library, Hadrian's Arch and Temple of Zeus, located just a walking distance from one another. Connected by the continuous pedestrian path, it was such the experience Hansol wouldn't get every day.

Despite saying he doesn't wanna see boring stuff, Seungkwan is pretty occupied with his camera and vigorously taking pictures of the places here and there and Hansol smiles at the sight. Sometimes when it comes to Seungkwan, Hansol just gotta follow him quietly without interrupting and silently supporting his peculiar action. Hansol knows him for years to conclude that Seungkwan isn't the type of person to be teasing, their dynamics shaped in the form of Seungkwan would be the vocal one, and Hansol is there to stabilized his chaoticness. To be the neutral one, to calmly balance him. So he lets him be.

The ladies decided to do a little bit shopping in the Flea Market while the gentleman is curious about the changing of the guards and going straight to the Parliament Building in Syntagma Square. It was one of the best tourist attraction, soldiers dressed in white kilts and red caps doing the ceremonial in slow motion.

"No offence to your mom, but this trip is really boring." Seungkwan mumbling on his ear when they decided to wait for the ladies in the Monastiraki Square. They bought some Pita Souvlaki and eat it while sitting on one of the benches.

"You seem fascinated by the soldiers just now."

"It was because _i am fascinated_." Seungkwan has this thing when he talks in sarcasm but his face would still showing the adorable scrunches. "Anyway! We should see the sunset from the top of Mount Lycabettus.”

Hansol pouts, then continue on chewing his lamb. "That's like, asking everyone to hike."

"Yeah, and?"

"No one likes hiking, Seungkwan."

"We do! They can go back to the hotel and let us go alone."

 _They did not,_ but Hansol just gonna let it pass for the sake of the argument. "Just us? How do we convince them?"

"I'll do it." The blonde man winks and approaching their moms who now busy picking on some t-shirt reads **THIS IS SPARTA** and Hansol is waiting there, feeling uneasy.

Two minutes later Seungkwan is back with gloomy expression hovering his features. Well it must be bad news. Hansol tried to comfort him with his eyes until his bestfriend's face change bit by bit. The tip of his lips raises, slowly reaching to his eyes. A couple of Euro showing on his grasp.

Seungkwan reaches him by the shoulder, wrapping on his neck eventhough Hansol is clearly bigger than him. "Let's go!"

Mount Lycabettus, the highest point of Athens, the most convenient way to catch the city's best view. Thousands of Athenians and tourists climb up to enjoy the view from a height of 277 metres, whether to dine in the cafe or getting the glimpse of best sunsets in town. When the golden hour has set in, the sun cast a beautiful light over the whole city, serving a pleasingly colourful dots from far away.

They're standing on top of it, holding the wooden fence and looking right at the whole city, feeling the wind blowing on their faces. Seungkwan had his feet stepping on the railing so he can stand a little bit higher while closing his eyes and feeling the breeze solemnly. Hansol beside him, had his elbows on the fence and body leaning forward, trying to not feel embarrassed by his friend's excitement.

"Sol?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your definition of happiness?"

"My definition?"

"Mhm."

When you're with Seungkwan, sometimes you gotta be ready for any random stuff coming from his brain. Boo Seungkwan is curious about so many things in the world, he isn't like a normal teenager in their age and Hansol had a problem coping with that. Hansol is lazy in general, he takes what's there and never questioning what's not. It's interesting being with Seungkwan who will scold him for some juvenile thing his mom supposed to be yelling instead of the young man.

Ever since they know each other when they were still in their mother wombs, declaring the friendship for years and years, and having a little circle of friends in such a tiny city giving them zero opportunity to separate, no layers on each other that they didn't know. It was both good and bad thing, according to which point of view anyone sees, and Hansol is still trying to figure out how it could be.

"I don't know..." Hansol hums in respond to the previous question. "Being healthy?"

Seungkwan rolling his eyes to the sky, _he knew_ his bestfriend will pull off something like this. What a party pooper. "Can you be a little bit—what is the word... _enthusiastic_?"

"Well what is yours, then?"

"You know what it is."

"Don't play that game with me." Hansol deadpanned. And when Seungkwan still judgingly looking at him, he sighs. "I can't possibly remember every single thing you have said, Kwan. You ramble about lots of random stuff."

The blonde man drowning in silence for a few seconds, eyes squinting into something far away, something tickling his curiosity. "Music, Sol. Music."

_Oh, yeah, that._

Boo Seungkwan, the president of the Drama Club, the winner of the school singing contest, literally a walking art; the only one who can perfectly multitask between acting, singing, and dancing. During his sophomore year in High School, Seungkwan has successfully portrayed the role of Fantine from the famous musical play _Les Misérables_. Hansol had a video of Seungkwan singing _I Dreamed A Dream_ on his phone on personal request by Seungkwan himself, in order if someone ever asked who's Hansol's favourite singer he can just show the video. Seungkwan isn't Hansol favourite singer, Seungkwan's taste in music is too heavy for Hansol's incapable brain. But if someone ever asked, if anyone asks who Hansol thinks can sing amazingly, who he thinks can give someone's heart squeeze just by hearing them sing, then it's undoubtedly Seungkwan. _Only Seungkwan for him._

In the following success of the drama play, Seungkwan has got a callback from the principal himself to go to Seoul and perform the song in front of South Korean drama club association. Seungkwan's parents were there to watch the show with him. Hansol remembered seeing Seungkwan standing so far away. In the big bowl big theatre, the spotlight shining on him as he sang one of the most phenomenal songs in the musical industry and perfectly nailed every acting and singing. Back then there was a little argument of how Fantine should've originally played by a girl, and changing the gender's character means changed the true meaning of the whole character development. But Seungkwan proves them wrong. It was honestly a life-changing witnessing the whole process of it and ever since then Hansol gives his major respect to the people who involve themselves in such a difficult field.

"You know what i thought when we were first arrived in here?" the man adds, giving Hansol a light poke in the waist with his elbow. "I wish i can freely swing. I wish i can just play the music and everyone will sing along with me, and we will marching our way to the beach. It's Greece anyway, lots of magic happened in here, right?" Seungkwan ended his sentences with a bitter tone, knowing that reality can be a little be more sucks.

Hansol turning his head to the man, eyes filled with something himself couldn't explain. But he's willing to look forever, Hansol can just sit there and see, because he loves being there for Seungkwan.

"I was ten years old when i watched _Mamma Mia_ for the first time. I remembered when dad helped me to set the Korean subtitle but it doesn't really need a sub, you know? It's music, anyway. You can understand music just what it is." the man chuckles on himself. "Visiting the island had been my dream ever since. I was like, obsessed."

"I know." Hansol smiles.

"Of course you know. How many times did i tell you this story already? Please don't puke due to the boredom."

"I would never."

"Oh, really?" Seungkwan giving the other man a teasing face and a teasing voice, a whole Seungkwan thing. "Sometimes i think you're too nice to be true, Sol."

Hansol shakes his head cluelessly, clearly questioning the statement. "Is... that a bad thing?"

Instead of answering, Seungkwan reaching out for his shoulder and pull him closer. "Here, my friend. Lies in front of us, the true beauty of Greece. Come take a look."

In front of them, the sun is about to set. A tinge of orange light peered through the clouds, gradually fading away swallowed by the earth. And then it was gone, slowly gone, then changed in the appearance of light from small buildings. Athen is glowing and very much majestic.

Hansol takes a glance at the man beside him and how they were so close. He can see the freckles on Seungkwan's nose, the mole on his cheek, the baby soft skin, and how someone in the future should truly treasure anything that comes with him. Even when it's getting darker, the night is blossom and they are on the top of Athens. It was more than Hansol can ask.

"Kwan?"

"Hm?"

"I..." Hansol gulps, doing last second thinking before he says what he wanted to say for real. "Let's say... I'm _unconsciously_ agreed to this adventure... do you think we can really reach the place?"

Seungkwan slowly turning his head at him, lips pressed in silence. "You _unconsciously_ agreed?"

"Yeah."

"We can." Seungkwan pronouncing with no hesitation sometimes Hansol doubting he even thinks first of every word that came out from his mouth.

"Are you sure we can survive? What if we can't go back here?"

"We live in the Revolution Industry of 4.0, Sol. Who the hell can't find their way back to _anywhere_?"

"What if we get kidnapped?"

"Run to the nearest police station."

"None of us speak Greek."

Seungkwan rolls his eyes for the nth times. "But you can speak English. Did you aware that whether if you realized or not, if you know English you also know some Greek? Around six percents of English vocabulary is Greek origin. In fact, even Butter is the word that develops from Greek."

"I... definitely did know that."

The blonde man shrugs his shoulder ignorantly. "Now you know."

"Okay... and what about money?"

"You can leave it to me." Seungkwan puts his hand on the waist, facing himself completely to his bestfriend. "But the most important question is, are you in or not?"

"Dunno. I still think this is a bad idea and we really could get kidnapped and our body parts will be the Pita Souvlaki's meat for lunch."

Seungkwan snorts. "Stop exaggerating, you're not even in the drama club."

"Okay, okay. So what's your plan?"

"Two days from now. The day after Christmas Eve, we're going at dawn."

Hansol gulps nervously, _again_ , and it's confirmed wouldn't be the last gulp he did considering how Seungkwan always come up with any hardcore peculiar thing. This is going to raise his stupidity by a lot, and probably the maddest thing he ever thought of doing. But he nods anyway, causing Seungkwan to put his best smile in front of him. Then Hansol smiles back by a little. "Okay."

They're having a fancy dinner in the hotel restaurant on Christmas night. The place decorated in a light warm ornament, a small tree placed in the corner alongside a tiny Santa statue. After dinner, the young fellow decided to do Netflix marathon until they fall asleep while the oldies enjoying their wine in the balcony.

Seungkwan sits with Hansol right in the middle sofa, while Hansol's sister buckling up in the single seat and Seungkwan's sisters already making their own bed in the floor using all the remaining pillows. It's like the unwritten rules they always obey that no matter how the situation, Seungkwan will be ended up beside Hansol anyway. No one ever questioning the gesture

Christmas morning was surprisingly only mild-cold. It's weird, since they always get used to seeing snow falling from the sky on such day, people buckled up in their clothes while having their ass frozen up. But now they can freely walk in normal clothes just alright. They decided to stay inside the hotel for a whole day, Seungkwan's mom giving them each a glass of chocolate milk while they exchange for gifts in the living room. Seungkwan opened all the present he got except Hansol's, and then pulling his bestftriend to the room silently. Seungkwan asks him to sit in the middle of the bed and now they're sitting cross-legged, face to face.

"Let's open each other's present."

"In here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because what i give you isn't something everyone should just see, Sol. It's special. Took me hours to find. Aren't you like that too? Towards my present."

Hansol stutters on his own voice. "Well, i mean..."

Seungkwan glaring his eyes at him who’s now awkwardly unwrapping his own present, then taking a big inhale and do the same thing as well. A minute of silence of them busies in their own little activity until he hears Hansol screeching like a dying seal.

“This is—”

Seungkwan giggles, a proud smile plastered on his face, indulging that he already predicted what kind of reaction the man will show. It was a black ball, literally just a magnetic blackball anyone can control with a console then it will automatically be running around or something. A mega useless thing, to be precise. But Seungkwan remembered Hansol’s last time in Japan, when he video called him only to show the damn thing and told how much he wanted it but his mom wouldn’t let him buy. He had to search it all over the web and find a way how to deliver it to his house all because Hansol looked genuinely happy and the man seldom does that. “Yeah.”

“But—”

“I have my ways.”

Hansol chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. “You always have your ways.”

“I know.”

“Okay now it’s your turn.”

Seungkwan’s gift is wrapped on a glittering navy blue wrapping paper, no box or any other thing to support the said gift, _typical Hansol thing_ , a silver ribbon tightened on top of it. The blonde man opens it carefully, getting the tape off with such a patient so it wouldn’t ruin the paper. He found a map there. A whole Greece in a folding map, and Seungkwan is holding it on his hand. He looks up to see Hansol in front of him with his sparkling beaming eyes.

"I thought it could be a symbol of hope, you know?" Hansol explains. "Everything is within your reach... You can go anywhere you want."

Seungkwan gets up from his seat and wrapped his hands around his bestfriend's neck. It was so tight. Seungkwan always hugs Hansol the tightest and the warmest. "Yes."

"You like it?"

"You think?"

"It's cheap, though. The price tag also still sticking in there."

Seungkwan's laugh muffled in Hansol's hoodie. "I know, i saw it."

"We're gonna survive this road trip, right?"

"We will."

They sleep in the living room together that night because Seungkwan suddenly wanted to rewatch Grease. A mountain of pillows, bodies wrapped in the blanket, they were lying on their back side by side. Seungkwan was singing along to every song, he was personally attached to this movie. In fact, he always sentimentally adored the characters more than normal people could ever have.

"This, Sol," Seungkwan pointing up the screen. "This is the original of High School Musical. Every other nerd-popular cliche and Summer love affair after Grease is cancelled. I don’t think they knew how iconic this movie would be. Like they've always said, Grease is the time, the place, the motion. It's got meaning, it's the way we are feeling. _Grease is the world_."

Seungkwan forcing him to do the _You're The One That I Want_ duet, Hansol refuses at once. "It's too high!"

"This isn't a singing competition who the hell cares if your voice cracks. C'mon!" Seungkwan sits up and starts to dance along with the rythym. " _Go, Sol!_ "

_I got chills_  
_They're multiplying_  
_And I'm losing control_  
_Cause the power you're supplying_  
_It's electrifying!_

It was a mess. Hansol sounds like he was close to death. However Seungkwan laughs, eyes gone from how much effort he put to hold himself. Then he continues the duet.

_You better shape up_  
_Cause I need a man_  
_And my heart is set on you_  
_You better shape up_  
_You better understand_  
_To my heart I must be true_

  
_Nothing left_  
_Nothing left for me to do_

Seungkwan grabs Hansol's arm right before the chorus come, making him dance with him.

_You're the one that I want_  
_You are the one I want_  
_Oh, honey_  
_The one that I want_  
_You are the one I want_  
_Oh, honey_  
_The one that I want_  
_You are the one I want_  
_Oh, the one I need_  
_Oh, yes indeed_

Hansol got badly embarrassed due to his cracked voice but at least they were having fun... _until_ Seungkwan's sister coming from her room and tell them to shut the fuck up especially Hansol.

They're getting ready at four o'clock at dawn. Seungkwan quietly walking to the kitchen and take the remaining Ginger cookies to his backpack in case there was emergency hunger. Hansol is still busy packing on his hat until Seungkwan come and nag at him.

"Why did you have to bring all your hat? We're not going forever, you fool!" He whispers.

"But i can't choose which one to bring, Kwan! They're all my precious!"

Both of them gasped when they hear a voice from Seungkwan sister's room, but turns out it's just some empty bottle falling to the ground.

"We're not going on a fashion show, stupid. Just bring the one that you wear and leave the rest in here. Please hurry up before someone wakes up and sees us!"

"Okay, okay!"

Hansol waiting for him in front of the door while Seungkwan putting a letter for their parents in the kitchen table for one last time.

"What did you write?" asks Hansol on their way to the elevator.

"Just a bit heads up for them on where we going."

Entering the elevator, Hansol tilts his head at his bestfriend. "A testament?"

"We're not dying, Sol. Why in the hell we made a testament?" the blonde man grumbles while Hansol just shrugs his shoulder lightly, the elevator _dings!_ open.

Somewhere in one of the hotel room, two pairs of parents worriedly read a quite neat handletter from their sons while pinching the bridge of their nose altogether to ease the headache.

  
_Dear beloved parents,_

_We are writing to you in order to keep the communication still on the line, and there shall not be any misunderstandings between us from this time and furthermore ahead._

_As your sons, we are regret to inform you that we should go on separate ways from now on. I know you must be feeling a scorching wound right now, after knowing that we already leave your side by the time you read this. But as a young soul, we have something called spontaneity, and the act is constantly flooding in our blood, day by day waiting to be free. In regards to the mischievous behaviour, once again it was unfortunate (on your side) that we must travel to locations that we cannot mention on this very letter. We did this in the name of happiness, so you can't get mad on us for that. You don't need to worry about supplies because we had enough. We will take care of ourselves just fine while we're at it, and we also technically took a few of your money from the wallet just so we didn't die of hunger. We will back in three days and promise to spend new years eve together so please make sure you will still be here by that time or otherwise we will be stuck in Athens forever and that wouldn't be good because if so you will have sons no more._

_Thank you for understanding, we will begin our journey now that we've got your blessings. Sorry in advance, and we will repay your kindness as soon as we get back home._

  
_With love and much regards,_

_Kwan & Sol._


	2. Sailing Across

Short jeans, black t-shirt, red flannel jacket, a backpack and a pair of grey sneakers, Seungkwan walks confidently to the bus station. Meanwhile Hansol behind him with his khaki brown jeans, white oversized t-shirt, a waist bag, black vans and a brown bucket hat following him in silence. The weather is still a little bit windy for Athens liking and it's quite nice because that means they wouldn't get burned by the sun.

Dominated in a yellow and white pillar, KTEL Liosion was packed with busses and people. The cab also continuously drop and take another passenger, making the place looks busy since early in the morning.

"Hey, Kwan? How much do you think we should pay?"

Seungkwan turning his head behind, pursing his lips while thinking. "Dunno, we should ask someone when we get there."

"What if we get scammed?"

The blonde man inhales, then pulling his bestfriend closer by the wrist. "We won't. Wait here, i'll try to buy it.”

So Hansol waits.

Seungkwan is back ten minutes later with someone beside him that he can’t really tell who because he doesn’t recognize the face at all. They were walking while talking about something that seems very exciting consider how the stranger throwing his head back while laughing at something Seungkwan said. Hansol knows the feeling, Seungkwan made him laughed a thousand times a day.

When both of them arrives in front of him, Seungkwan automatically leaning on Hansol’s arm. “Breaking news, I found another Korean.”

The man waves at Hansol, a big grins all over his face. He’s wearing a grey sleeveless t-shirt and a khaki short, a backpack hanging on his back and his feet only protected by a pair of leather sandals.

“You don’t seem to be Korean.” the stranger says, clearly aiming at Hansol.

“He is, I can guarantee. You can see his Korean’s face while his stupid mode is on.” Seungkwan declares.

“Uh,” Hansol hums, “Who is this?”

“Oh, right.” Seungkwan swiftly moves from Hansol’s side into the stranger once again. “Introducing, Seokmin hyung. He’s in college. Isn’t that cool?”

“Here? In Athens?”

Seokmin laughs, his lips almost going into his eyes. “No, no, no! In Seoul, of course.”

“Ahhh…” Hansol nods. “So… vacation?”

“Sort of.” The man, Seokmin, with his sunshine smile that almost blinding wouldn’t stop showing his neat teeth. He looks so boyish with the uncut hair and broad shoulder.

“Can you guess where Seokmin hyung is going?”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrow, questioning. But then suddenly it hits him, the reason why both of them seemingly connected in something somehow. “Wait, don’t tell me—”

“Yes.” Seungkwan confirms, tone full of confident. “And he knows the way.”

“He knows the way.” Hansol echoed, feeling unsure. “Okay.”

It seems impossible. _It is impossible_. How in the hell did they get so lucky to found an actual Korean people, going to the same direction, _the exact same way_ as they are headed for? The coincidence really gives Hansol’s chest uncomfortable tingles but turns out, Seokmin really did know the way. He escorts them to their bus safely, saying it should be taking them into Kymási for two hours and thirty minutes. They picked the seat on the back just because it was less crowded than the front, and since it was a three-seater seat, Seungkwan volunteered to be in the middle so that Hansol can take the window seat.

Being on a spontaneous road trip with Seungkwan feels like a never-ending picnic. He never stopped shoved anything he eats to Hansol's mouth and he receives no rejection. The blonde man hijacked the snack from Seokmin's backpack, and the bag literally deflated after they take all the food off.

"So what is exactly your business in Skiathos, Seokmin hyung?"

"Just attending my friend's wedding. Last year i went to Skiathos with my friends summer holiday. I was walking by the beach by myself and accidentally be friends with one of the local. We still contacting each other until now and turns out he will be getting married tomorrow and asking me to come."

"Fuck, that's really romantic. Imagine getting married on that beautiful island. Right, Sol?"

Hansol just shrugs, having a little bit of trouble on opening the gum wrapping.

"So, Hansol," Says Seokmin while chewing some Greek candy bars. "Did you sing as well?"

"No, no, no. That's clearly Seungkwan's area." Hansol remembered last night's duet incident and feeling utterly embarrassed and suddenly wanna hide himself.

"Yeah, no wonder. Figures from where you are heading. _Mamma Mia_ , right?"

Seungkwan's eyes glittering. "You know?"

"Not really. Last year our itinerary was quite packed and we only stay for a week. While we were too caught up with Skiathos, the time is already up and we didn't get the chance to cross into—what was the name of the island again?"

"Skopelos." Seungkwan hums.

"Yeah. So i can't exactly say i know the place. It's famous, but needed a little bit of extra effort to get there."

"Tell me about it." Seungkwan leans his back on Hansol's chest, exhaling. "Can't wait to get there."

Seokmin also leans himself at the seat, he had his brow raised while observing on the two people in front of him. He pointed his fingers, creating a pattern up and down. "So how long has this been going on?"

"What is?" Hansol's heavy voice filling the air.

"He's asking if we're a thing, Sol."

"Oh." Hansol swiftly going back on playing with his phone, handing over the question completely on Seungkwan. Seokmin looking at them weirdly.

"Sorry," The blonde man giggles at the older. "It's because we're so getting used to the question it's not even affecting us anymore. But it's alright, i'll answer. We don't do the romance thingy."

Seokmin almost taken aback but slowly trying to sink in the fact. "You know how in the movie bestfriends always start with that kind of bullshit, right?"

"Well yeah it's true, but i decided to not to. Hansol is too precious to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Seungkwan purses his lips, no longer leaning on his bestrfriend. "It's simple. We're still in high school, you know? Still so much ahead. Hansol have dreams, i have dreams. I don't want relationship holding us back from reaching it just because we decided to not let go of each other's hand. And i definitely don't want us to break up if we were happened to then creating an unnecessary gap between us afterwards."

"Wow." Seokmin slowly clapping his hands. "You're more mature than i am."

"That's called being rational. And _yes i know_ , lots of people told me i am."

"Okay but frankly speaking that's what you want, right? What about Hansol? What does he want?"

"I'm sure he had the same opinion as me?"

"Did he? Have you ever asked him, though?"

Now Seungkwan ended up being the one who looks taken aback. He turns his back, meeting Hansol's eyes. The man has been calmly listening to the conversation from the beginning. "Sol?"

"Yeah?"

"You also agree with me, right?"

Hansol gulps. "I think?"

Seungkwan looks relieved, then looking back at Seokmin proudly. "See?"

The older scratches his forehead. "I let you guys believe what you want to believe."

Seokmin sleeps for the rest of their trip to Kymási, saying he hadn't got a proper sleep since landing on Athens this morning. So they let the man sleep.

Seungkwan plugging his earphone to his phone and give the other side to Hansol. "Want to listen to some music?"

The blonde putting away his phone then take the cable from Seungkwan's grips. "Sure."

"Is your parents still calling you?"

"God, endlessly. I set my phone on aeroplane mode."

"Same." Seungkwan scrolling down his playlist until he found the song that he wants. Hansol relaxing his body after hearing the tone and try to close his eyes.

"Don't sleep."

"Why?"

"We have to witness every single of this journey."

 _Falling Slowly_ from the Irish romantic musical drama _Once_ swinging in their ear as they looking at the view outside the window. Seungkwan always know how to set the right song into something, he's natural like that. And as much as Hansol never fit that kind of taste, he likes being included in Seungkwan's mood. Right now, it's drowsy and slothful.

Seungkwan's fingers playing with Hansol's tip of t-shirt, folding and squeeze it repeatedly. The man has always been so touchy with anyone, he needed skinship to validate any proximity and that makes Seungkwan to be the warmest person ever existed. Somehow it's hard for Hansol to interpret his gesture because he's not the only one the man treated so specially. Seungkwan is way too casual, way too subtle, and it's messing with Hansol's mind more than anyone ever know.

"Sol? Why do you think people have dreams?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dreams leads us into so many troubles when we become obsessed with it."

"I don't know... I guess maybe that's what keeps us on hanging? At least we have a goal, we aim to reach it. Can you imagine if we just... live? Without knowing the purpose?"

"Isn't that good? Sitting at home, lazying around... We don't have to compete, even with our ego."

Hansol sigh. "That's nice, but wasn't going to lead us anywhere. _Oh_ , maybe unless you're a writer?"

"Yeah. That's nice, right? Holding your mug of coffee while thinking about what kind of plot you should pull on next."

A small talk with Seungkwan is what Hansol loves the most. A small talk with Seungkwan always leads them to something deeper more than it should be and ended up with Seungkwan's contagiously radiant smile. Hansol feels connected with him that way and he thinks it was the reason why sitting beside him, feeling his presence in general and knowing his existence bringing such a huge relieve into his chest.

"it's not always like that." Hansol continues. "Writers must have struggles too. Everyone must've struggles in some way. That's life, isn't it? The universe needs a little bit of show that's why we are human so complicated."

"Yeah. In the end it's human, right? It's always predictably our fault."

"Yeah. Maybe it's just our role."

The song almost come to an end but the sound of the guitar still ringing like a lullaby.

"Do you still wanna be a movie director, Sol?"

It took a while for Hansol to reply. "Yeah."

"So... It's really New York after graduation?"

Hansol chooses to give no answer for that, he doesn't wanna state the obvious moreover when it seems like something that will be bringing a no easy on them. They stay in silent for a momentarily, watching the trees and cars going on pass them.

"Sol?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're here with me."

The brunette chuckles, ruffling his bestfriend's hair messily. "Me too."

"Guys, wake up!"

Seungkwan getting up from his bestfriend's shoulder, slowly scratches his eyes with his knuckles while Hansol stretches his arm up in the air, yawning.

"Sorry for waking both of you up but you really gotta see this." Seokmin continues, finger pointed at the window.

 _It's the sea._ A beautiful sea with its blue water, clean air, and marvellous view.

Seungkwan screeching on top up his lung. "It's the sea!" which makes Seokmin giggles loudly.

They need to transfer from the bus into a car ferry in Kymási. The two highschooler seems so fascinated by everything around them; the boats, the people, Seungkwan even greeted every single person walking past him, making two of his friends to get a second embarrassment due to his action. Everything is so engaging, captivating, satisfying.

Seungkwan having an idea of doing a ferry tour. Seokmin hates that because he often gets seasick but Seungkwan as always is pretty determined on persuading. Soon after touring at the whole ship they were already on the front end of the boat, breathing the fresh sea air.

"Holy shit this is magnificent."

"I know, right?" Seokmin sits on the deck, pulling a pack of cigarette from his back pocket then light one of it. "Wait until we arrived at Skiathos and you'd be more amazed than this."

"Woah, you smoked!" Seungkwan shakes Hansol's arm. "Sol, Seokmin hyung is cool isn't he?"

Seokmin laughs while handed the cig in front of the younger. "Want to try?"

"Can i?" Seungkwan's eyes beaming widely. "Can i, Sol?"

Hansol laughs sincerely. "Why did you ask me? You can do whatever you want."

"Okay." He takes the cig from Seokmin then sips it slowly. No smoke coming from his mouth when he tries to exhale it out. "Is... this usually happened?"

Seokmin's eyes gone while trying to hide his laugh, lips pressed thinly. Seungkwan glares at him. "This is my first time seeing someone swallowing the smoke."

Seungkwan gives the cig back, then putting his hands on the waist. "This can't do. We need to do something more exciting than smoking."

Hansol gasped when he sees Seungkwan putting down his bag and take out his precious Bluetooth speaker. “ _Oh no._ ”

A worry feature plastered on Seokmin’s face but the older doesn’t ask anything in return. Seungkwan connected his phone to the speaker and as soon as the machine starting to work on making the song played, a smile appearing on his face.

The introduction of the song begins with trumpets playing a loud, conjunct melody with a descending then ascending contour. With the percussion playing the beat, the trumpets create syncopation.

_You can't stop an avalanche_  
_As it races down the hill_  
_You can try to stop the seasons, girl_  
_But you know you never will_

Seungkwan using a bottle as a mic and singing on top of his lungs, drawing much attention from another passenger. They’re looking at the three of them weirdly, another willing to come closer for the sake of curiosity. Hansol pinches his bridge of the nose and shaking his head in disbelief, totally embarrassed.

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_  
_But I just cannot stand still_  
_'Cause the world keeps spinning_  
_'Round and 'round_  
_And my heart's keeping time_  
_To the speed of sound_  
_I was lost 'til I heard the drums_  
_Then I found my way_  
_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

The passengers started to recognize the song, some of them step aside and dance a little, some of them singing along with them. It was such a fun thing to see. Seokmin joined after googling the lyrics and memorizing the tone by minimum. But he tries his best.

  
_Ever since this whole world began_  
_A woman found out if she shook it_  
_She could shake up a man_  
_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_  
_The best that I can today_  
_'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean_  
_Or the sun in the sky_  
_You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why_  
_And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_  
_That you can't stop the beat!_

Seokmin had a good voice. _Damn_ , the dude really had it. The thing he did when he harmonized his voice with Seungkwan, joined by the crowd’s cheering at them, it was mindblowing and their voice blended so well. Hansol uses his palm to cover his gape mouth then clapped his hand hard. The crowd also applauding them, giving them thumbs and praises. Seungkwan and Seokmin bows elegantly. The younger high five-ing him who still pumping in excitement after dancing for the rest of the song.

“It’s fun, right?”

“Hell yeah!” Seokmin screams.

Seungkwan’s smile is blinding, he’s radiating the sun and it made Hansol dizzy. He can’t look at anyone other than him and he’s pretty frightened right now. It almost like he can’t escape, and he needs to figure whether to feel glad or prepared to be doomed.

“My friends!” The older once again screaming at both of the younger, face filled with proudness when looking at something in the distance. Hansol and Seungkwan start to follow his eyes, causing them to gape in awe. “ _I present you, Skiathos._ ”

Hansol has never seen anything so green. It’s really bizarre because everything about the place is crystal clear. It was a never-ending eye refreshment, a limitless healing pill. Many people said the place is a family friendly island, it also has some of the most impressive beaches human ever witnessed. The town comes alive at night, there’s never a dull moment on Skiathos with all the beauty and the sophisticated, truly the epitome of a Greek holiday destination. Hansol seemingly never stop gaping ever since he steps his feet there.

Seokmin accompanying them to Skiathos Old Port before they separated, he even bought the ticket as a gift and a goodluck charm so both of them can get into Skopelos safely. They exchanging number and agreed to meet sometime in Seoul before they even get way more separated when Hansol finally going to New York. Seungkwan hugs him tightly and even shade a few tears, partly because that’s just how sentimental he is but mostly because it’s been a genuine fun journey. Seungkwan feels so glad to meet someone as nice as Seokmin to shared experiences and even sang and danced with him.

“Oh don’t cry you, ball of sunshine! We’ll meet again, I’ll promise.”

Seungkwan laughs when he feels Seokmin’s thumb wiping his tears from his cheeks in a very brotherly way. The older is so gentle and warm and Seungkwan misses him already. “Okay, hyung.”

“I hope you can find what you search on the island, Kwan. Both of you.”

Hansol smiles while hearing the words, palm landed on Seokmin’s sleeveless shoulder. “Have fun at the wedding.”

“Definitely will.”

They get on the ferry twenty minutes later, after Hansol finally successful in making Seungkwan stop crying. It was suddenly quiet without Seokmin but Hansol stays silent. Skiathos to Skopelos is pretty close, it took only thirty minutes for them to finally reach the island. Seungkwan still recovered from his sadness by the time they get up from the boat and step on top of a wooden bridge port. The blonde man just standing there in a freeze, pupil slowly gets big.

“ _Sol._ ”

“What? Why? What’s the matter? Are we in the wrong place?” Seungkwan only shakes his head slowly, _so slowly_ it scares the hell out Hansol. “Kwan, what’s wrong?”

“This is,” Seungkwan gulps nervously, blinking his eyes a few times before answering his bestfriend. “This is where Donna Sheridan, Tanya Chesham, and Rosie Mulligan meet when they arrived at the island and bumping each other’s ass while shouting their friendship’s fanchant!”

The brunette snorts while holding on his stomach. _Welcome back, chatty Boo Seungkwan._

Seungkwan starts walking slowly, eyes still starstruck and freezes to the place of his dream. The air is filled with the scent of flowers. They can hear the waves, boat engine still hasn’t turned off, the wind, the birds chirping, and the bell from somewhere in the village church. The place is exactly what he imagined on his mind. Unspoil space, natural surrounding, it was remarkably eye-pleasing, so many hidden values. It was nothing but green and green indeed is all they see.

“Oh my God that was the place from the first movie when Sophie read his mom’s diary to his bestfriend while singing _Honey, Honey!_ ” Seungkwan walks again, he never stops wandering, never stops appearing little crinkles in his eyes, scrunches on his nose, and glittering light on his face.

They walk on a beautiful road, away from the port and headed to the residents' house. Hansol vaguely remembers the pathway from the movie but not sure himself because honestly they’re all look the same at least to him. But to Seungkwan, it was every second of blissful. His memories are awakened, picturing bit by bit, screaming silently by the plastered smile that never leaves his eyes. Almost half midway walking towards the country villas, there’s an old man riding his silver jeep stopping by them and asking where they were going. Seungkwan asked him to translate ‘ _the bar when they shoot Mamma Mia_ ’ in English to the old man and his bestfriend did. He was pretty kind for willing to take them there, and he also knows where exactly to go.

“Of course I know the place, where the hell all the tourist will go to get some drink while reminiscing the movie?” says him in a very Greeky-ish accent.

The bar isn’t exactly like Seungkwan looks in the movie, some of the decoration is different and previously there only for shooting purposes. But it still very warm, very Greek with all the wooden ornament and green plants inside. They sit exactly on the table where young Donna and Harry sat on the movie, a privilege they got since the place wasn’t so packed today.

“Let’s order some beer.”

Hansol furrowing his eyebrow. “We’re underage.”

“Yeah and no one know’s that. Sol, this is Greece, we gotta embrace every moment.”

He lets Seungkwan win the argument for the sake of keeping his energy safe. It’s been a tiring long day on the Journey and Hansol also curious about how the drink taste. Seungkwan tries it first. He gulps the drink like it was normal mineral water. Also, the man has been saying he’s thirsty ever since they took the ferry from Skiathos but he doesn’t expect his bestfriend to take _one glass at once_.

“Are you… really that thirsty, Kwan?”

The blonde man wipes his mouth with his backhand. “This is so fucking bitter what the heck.”

Hansol dropped his head on the table, laughing and shakes his head. “You are so unbelievable.”

“Okay now that we tasted the drink, it’s time to sing.”

“Sing? Here?”

Seungkwan smiles mischievously then get up from his seat, whisper something to the owner of the bar. The old woman widens his eyes for a while but smiles afterwards, nodding softly at him. She helps Seungkwan tell the band in the little stage and they immediately welcoming him going up.

“Uh,” Seungkwan tests the mic. “I can’t speak Greek and my English is also limited. But I’m good at delivering songs. At least I think so.” Says him in fluent Korean. The rest of the customer smiling at him despite the language difference.

“I’m sure you know the song that I will be singing like the back of your hand,” Seungkwan continues. “And I hope you can sing it with me.”

The piano starts to play, followed by the electric guitar sound.

_I've been cheated by you since you know when_  
_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_  
_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_  
_There's a fire within my soul_  
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
_One more look and I forget everything_

Seungkwan is on fire. He steps his feet aside, heading to their table and pull Hansol to come to the stage with him. The brunette covers his face but he was laughing. He laughs until the tears streaming down his face. It was a happy tear. Hansol dances with him up there so freely and confidently, in the silliest way possible

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
_My my, how can I resist you?_  
_Mamma mia, does it show again_  
_My my, just how much I've missed you?_

 _Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
_Blue since the day we parted_  
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_  
_Mamma mia, now I really know_  
_My my, I could never let you go_

The audience roars when Seungkwan finishes the song, looking so entertained by the way Seungkwan sing. The man bows elegantly to the left, middle, and the right, then meeting his eyes with Hansol. Both of them looking at each other dearly until Seungkwan put his hands on Hansol neck and hug him. Tighty. So tight Hansol can feel Seungkwan’s heart pounding, or maybe it’s just his own, he doesn’t know anymore.

One of the customers yells ‘ _ENCORE!_ ’ at them while raising his beer bottle. Seungkwan laughs, burying his face on Hansol’s chest.

“Sing another song.” Hansol says in such a comfort tone, convincing his bestfriend there’s so much to love about his performance.

“Okay.”

The brunette getting off from the stage, this time he lets Seungkwan shine all by himself so he can claim the spotlight and applause.

Seungkwan focusing his eyes on Hansol before closing his eyes and singing.

_Take it easy with me, please_  
_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_  
_Take your time, make it slow_  
_Andante, Andante_  
_Just let the feeling grow_

 _Make your fingers soft and light_  
_Let your body be the velvet of the night_  
_Touch my soul, you know how_  
_Andante, Andante_  
_Go slowly with me now_

 _I'm your music_  
_I'm your song_  
_Play me time and time again and make me strong_  
_Make me sing, make me sound_  
_Andante, Andante_  
_Tread lightly on my ground_  
_Andante, Andante_  
_Oh please don't let me down_

  
There’s something weird with the way Seungkwan look at Hansol for the rest of the day. They decided to rent a cheap inn to sleep tonight, located close to the bar. One clean bedroom with a small wooden table in the corner is more than enough for them to sleep alright. Hansol takes the bed all for himself since Seungkwan decided to take a shower first.

It was already late at night when Seungkwan wakes him up. The sun is already gone, replaced with a cold night breeze slapping on Hansol’s face. His bestfriend already on his short and big t-shirt, face bared but still looks so white and clean. Seungkwan gives him a can of cola and sits on the edge of the bed, opening his own can. Compared to the other man Hansol looks like he just fell on the pigpen.

“There’s a droll on your mouth.” Seungkwan pointed the corner of Hansol’s lips casually and the man wipes it with his t-shirt.

“How long I’ve been passed out?”

“Long enough. I spoke to our parents, by the way. Telling them that we’re okay and all.”

“Yeah? And what did they say?”

“Not much,” The blonde man shrugh. “They said we missed Athens Christmas festival in the Monastiraki square. And also, my sisters causing another trouble by drunkenly entering the wrong room in the middle of the night.”

Hansol chuckles. “Now I know why you are a chaotic mess as well.”

Faint comforting music playing from distance. _I Have A Dream_ ’s lyrics floating in the air, accompanying their long tired night.

“Tomorrow is our last day to explore the island. We have to go back to Athens the day after to celebrate the new year.”

“Yeah. That’s the deal, right?”

Seungkwan nods. “That’s the deal.”

“And then after that, it’s home and senior year.”

“And then you’re going to New York.”

A momentary silence.

“…Yeah.”

Seungkwan throws his empty can to the trash bin and moves to sit beside Hansol. He tucks himself behind the blanket, completely ignoring Hansol by turning his back at him.

Hansol awkwardly scratches his head eventhough it wasn't itching at all. “You’re going to sleep?”

“Tired.”

“Are you okay?”

“Just tired, Sol. Tomorrow we’re going to see the chapel and the beach, it’s a long day. We need to recharge.”

Seungkwan definitely doesn’t sound like that. His bestfriend is all a ball of sunshine surrounded with flowers and music, and sulky Seungkwan means something wrong. Hansol wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully tonight before Sulky Seungkwan gets solved.

There’s nothing he doesn’t know about Seungkwan. The man is an open book to him, whole pages to read even when he closes his eyes. The perks of completing each other for years and years is that Hansol honestly knows how to make Seungkwan feels better. His first plan on the _bestfriend 101_ is by grabbing his phone and play something that will immediately grow the man's smile. _The Sound of Music, 1965._

_Raindrops on roses_  
_And whiskers on kittens_  
_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

At first Seungkwan doesn’t bulge. The body still freezes, the mouth stays silent, and the eyes keep close.

_Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_  
_Doorbells and sleigh bells_  
_And schnitzel with noodles_  
_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

 _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_  
_Silver-white winters that melt into springs_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

The man turning his back slowly, meeting his eyes with Hansol who’s now pursuing his lips flatly, enduring his smile. “You are such a pain in the ass, Choi Hansol.” Seungkwan sniffles, holding his tears back while trying to sing the next lyrics.

  
_When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad_

Seungkwan leaning forward and buried his face on the crock of Hansol’s neck, hands squeezing the brunette’s hair softly. Hansol hugs him back, giving the warmest comfort on his bestfriend, as much as he can.

_Thank you Julie Andrews for the song._

Seungkwan didn’t let go of him for the next couple minutes, and Hansol lets him. They’re staying like that, body sticking on each other sharing warmth, no words. The blonde man humming the song beside his bestfriend’s ear, the beautiful lullaby accompanying their night.

“You hug me too much. I haven’t take a shower.”

“You smelled just fine.”

“I did?”

“Definitely did. You smell like vanilla, Sol. Do you know that?”

Again, Hansol chuckles. “That must be the soap.”

“Sol?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m glad you’re here. So, so, glad.”

Sometimes Hansol thinks he was so dizzyingly, insanely, madly care about Seungkwan, and that the consequences of it were completely not the fabric of his thoughts. He could write about him until the world's end or just because he doesn’t know how in the hell he gets rid of him from his mind. Eventhough he did, Seungkwan still wouldn’t be gone.

“Me too, Kwan.” Hansol inhales deeply, deeper than he ever did. “Me too.”

Unfortunately the chapel is quite far from the place they stayed in, but the owner of the inn is nice enough to lean them their motorbike and _thank God_ Hansol is capable of riding it. The wind was a little bit windy but they can still feel the summer air. There are a few other cars in front of them that also heading there since it was a quite famous destination. Seungkwan already can see the rock even from afar, standing magnificently strong on top of the water right on the edge of the little beach. The white house up there still looking so small, but it gets clearer as they get closer.

  
Seungkwan taking pictures of every stairstep of their way into the top, the view was indescribable, they almost can see the whole Skopelos the more they hike. There’s a wooden railing along the stairs in colourful flashing light, making the place to be more and more magical, miraculously enchanted.

It doesn’t even feel tired at all eventhough the stairs are clearly many, without even realizing they were already on top. The chapel was quiet, only the sound of birds chirping, the wind blowing, and the leaves swept by the air. The walls are as white as the cloud, many flowers grow there beautifully.

“Hey, Kwan? Where exactly is ‘ _Villa Donna_ ’?”

His bestfriend snorts at him. “No real _Villa Donna_ in here. They actually shoot that at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire. But the chapel for the wedding scene is real and this is the place.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Hansol nods.

“Hey, do you want to take a picture? Both of us?”

The brunette purses his lips. “Sure.”

Seungkwan asking help from one of the visitors to take a picture of them. They were standing at the edge, right where the whole Skopelos is right behind them, making a fine aesthetic view into the picture. Seungkwan is smiling and Hansol embracing his shoulder and take him closer. Such an innocent gesture, the act of familiarity. But little did Seungkwan knows that Hansol wasn't even looking at the camera, he was looking at him. His head, his hair, his cheek, nose, lips. _Everything._

They decided to sit on one of the benches, just sit there silently admiring God’s creation. No words needed between them, only each other’s presence and that are alone enough. Other visitors come and go, families, couples, friends, they come all over the world, willing to witness the beauty of the place and getting the glimpse of what was left from the movie. It satisfies them and as well Seungkwan and Hansol.

“Are you happy to finally be here?”

“Hm,” Seungkwan inhales deeply, face in peacefulness. “I think there’s a wrong concept with achieving something. Like… you willing to reach it for God knows how long, you tried and tried, and when you finally did it just feels… empty. It seems to me right now that I lose my pathway, I didn’t know what to do or what to feel. A strange losing feeling.”

 _You lose your hope when you finally reach it_ , Hansol hums in his head, trying to understand.

“Do you think everything will change after we come home?” Seungkwan continues.

“Yeah,” Hansol said it while looking into nothingness, mind wandering away. “I’m getting used to all these Greek cultures already.”

“Imagine searching Pita Souvlaki in the entire Jeju because we suddenly craving for it. Fuck, that would be hilarious.”

“We can just order it abroad.”

“ _Order it abroad_?” Seungkwan laughing out loud. “Sometimes I wonder how in the hell you have the mind of a kindergarten child.”

Hansol only smiles.

“Sol?”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing. I wanted to say that you’re very important to me.”

The man can’t help but appear a mischievous smirk. “Why suddenly?”

“Just wanting you to know.”

“I also thought the same way, okay? I think it would be utterly weird without you in college. Who’s gonna remind me where did the last time I put my wallet?”

Seungkwan chuckles wholeheartedly, heads falling behind. “I'm sure you’re gonna be a great director.”

“And you’re gonna be the great artist.” Hansol playing with his eyebrows to tease. “Don’t dream it’s over, right?”

“I think it’s strange.” Seungkwan leans his back to the bench.

“What is?”

“The future. It’s like being chased, we can’t stop because every waste of time is precious. We try hard on attending the best school and be smart enough in order to get a decent job but even after we get it, we still have to compete. Everyday is a competition. We can’t breathe, we feel suffocated, but most of all, at the end of the day we need someone to go home. The battle outside, we can let it slide for a moment, share it with them. I don’t think I can do that with anyone except you.”

Hansol tilts his head into his bestfriend, eyes full of sorrow. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move an inch, just talking with his eyes.

“But the hardest part of it was getting yourself used to it. What if… what if someday I’m getting used to doing everything on my own? What if we were too busy chasing our dreams, gradually apart ourselves, and getting used to it? That’s what I’m scared the most.” Seungkwan continues. “You know in this world, there are no terms of bestfriend. Friends come and go, it depends on what phase of life you’re in. There are times when you don’t even need of each other anymore, and you started to create a gap, the one that you can’t even climb even when you’re the one who created it. The phase of your life determined who is your friend. When someday we get busy, we’re gonna priorities other things because that’s just how the way it is. Life is scary.”

“Yeah,” Hansol gulps. “It is.”

“Can you promise me, Sol?”

“Promise you what?”

“When that happens… When someday we grew apart… Don’t blame yourself.”

How cruel the world can be? Hansol can’t answer that. He’s too young, too innocent, to cope up with the thing that has been already there. He can always run into his parents embrace to hide from the world, he can run into them if he doesn’t wanna face, if he’s too tired of the reality. But the reality consists Seungkwan in it, he’s a part of it. And Seungkwan is too fucking nice to this world. Hansol should’ve hide him. He shouldn’t let the cruel faith working beneath him. The world is full of conspiracy, full of filthy thing, and a second chance is just some bullshit of someone regretting their mistakes. Sooner or later, there will be another conspiracy wounding on them, giving no rest, no stop, no mercy.

“You know how we’ve been doing everything recklessly ever since we decided to do the trip, right?” Hansol gulps, looking more nervous than ever. “I… I can drown out the world with my earbuds but I could never drown you out. You… Kwan, _you—_ my chest hurts looking at you because it seems like I’ll never grasp you in my hand. I can’t pull you into my arm eventhough you were clearly there. We’ve always been so vague, so casual, and I can’t decipher the difference. Sometimes it’s a good thing because I know you the most, no one beats me. But sometimes i— _i don’t know_ … it’s hard to find any validation on we were standing.”

“Sol, i think—”

“I’m not finished.”

“Okay.”

Hansol takes a deep breath. “You and me both. We can’t stand anything cringe, anything cliché, anything romantic. But my problem is that I’d rather hear your voice than hearing my favourite song. There’s just something about you. You make me anxious and nervous, it’s like a disease. I should be concerned but, _shit—_ I wasn’t. Since it was you.”

Seungkwan bites his lips. Hard. It was red, almost bleeding. But somehow he can bear it, he can bear the pain. To be perfectly honest, he doesn’t even feel anything. Everything surrounding him is suddenly blurry, he’s blind in the span of a second. “Okay, Sol.”

“Do you mind, Kwan? If I like you? Because I don’t. It keeps my mind off things for a moment or two. That’s nice.”

“Okay.” Only one. Just one word and Seungkwan is hugging him. The hug feels reassuring, a confirmation what has been so grey, so unsure, but doesn’t necessarily explain anything. Hansol guesses that’s just how they are, skinship is more their style. But at least they know the conversation means so much for them to develop. There in the back of a beautiful chapel on top of the rock, they’re trying to understand themselves better.

That night Instead of sleeping, they spend the last day to hang out with the villagers in the bar. The local band is playing so many good songs, Seungkwan even learns to speak Greek. His pronunciation is pretty bad and everyone laughs so loud. But it’s not Seungkwan if he wasn’t so confident.

It was midnight when both of them already look slightly drunk despite not drinking that much. Their first drunk experience, in the beautiful island called Skopelos, just them and these nice and friendly people, and good music filling in the back.

“Let’s go home tomorrow?”

Seungkwan with his wilted daisy smile and his peculiar self, smiling at Hansol. As radiant as the sun. “Let’s go home.”

Athens is just like the last time when they leave it, sunny and busy. Only this time the Christmas ornaments are being replaced by new year’s vibes, more and more people are coming to celebrate the changing of the year. Their parents scolded them a lot, saying that it was a very reckless and dangerous thing to do and they’re not being responsible for themselves. Of course, they still have to return back the money they borrowed, it’s the only compensation being asked. Their parents said it was supposed to be a punishment. And since they practically got home safely no one questioning it again.

There’s a new year’s countdown in the Monastiraki Square tonight. Almost all the population of the city are going to be there, celebrating the changing of the year together. Their family has been so excited about the event, all of them walking outside at eleven pm in the square while waiting for the clock to straight at twelve. Fifteen minutes before the event, Hansol’s dad picking the best place for them to sit and wait.

Seungkwan never leaves Hansol side even a second. Holding his arm, leaning on him, following him everywhere, and no one really cares about that. Hansol lets him do that without even questioning, they also didn’t talk much ever since going back to Athens. Only their eyes, seemingly sending a countless signal to each other saying _‘Let's try. Let's try a million times, and let's try again a million more.'_

The countdown begins fifteen minutes later, people already equipped with the trumpets and colourful lightsticks. Hansol clasped his fingers with Seungkwan, not letting him away.

“I think we should stay away from our parents.” The blonde man beams, tiptoeing to reach Hansol’s ear.

“Why?”

“I’m about to do something inappropriate when the clock straight at twelve.”

“Yeah?” Hansol gulps. “Like what?”

“Let’s just get away from here first.”

“Okay.”

So they walk, passing by another crowd away from their parents. It’s not even noticeable since everyone was pretty preoccupied with the fireworks rather than them, so at least it was an advantage to sneak in.

They’re in the middle right now, buried by thousands of other people focusing themselves on the sky, there’s a marching band in the corner of the way waiting to hit the instrument in about a couple minutes. Seungkwan and Hansol standing themselves face to face, once again talking with their eyes.

“What I’m about to do next is purely for the sake of new year’s luck.”

The brunette nods, pulling Seungkwan on his upper arm a little bit closer since he’s being pushed repeteadly by other people. “Okay.”

“So like, we shouldn’t make a big deal out of it afterwards.”

“Sure.”

“But I also don’t want you to forget it for another year ahead.”

“Mhm, I can do that.”

Seungkwan exhales, preparing himself to get closer eventhough both of them sure there’s no room anymore.

_Ten…_

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

_Seven…_

_Six…_

“Goodluck for our senior year.” Seungkwan had to talk a little bit louder now since his voice is being drowned by other people’s scream.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

“Yeah, goodluck for our senior year.”

Have Hansol ever told before, that Seungkwan is a time bomb, a literal epitome of surprise box that cannot be guessed, cannot be ignored? That still applies, for now and eternity. Seungkwan is a rainstorm to a wilted flower like Hansol, he was there because Hansol needed him to keep breathing. When Seungkwan kisses him that night, it doesn’t even feel like lust, or him taking any advantages. It’s Seungkwan loving him. He doesn’t say i love you as most common people would do, he laughs, shakes his head, gives Hansol a little small and say, “You’re an idiot.” That’s how Seungkwan is loving him.

There’s could be a chance when everything goes wrong. In the end, they were just a teenager with a little less of experience, battling with how the universe treated them and the dream they aim. But Hansol knows one thing, _keep going_. No matter what you do, no matter how many times you screw up, lose opportunities, and even lose your bestfriend at some point, keep going. Don’t quit, because a month or years from now you will be that much closer to your goal than you are now. Yesterday you said tomorrow. Make day count. Because life doesn’t always introduce you to the people you want to meet, sometimes life puts you in touch with the people you need to meet—to help you, hurt you, leave you, love you, and to gradually strengthens you into the person you were meant to become.

In the end, isn’t that why we are all broken, so the light could get in?

[]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you already know me, hi welcome back! i hope u enjoy this one as well eventhough it's not a Wonwoo & Mingyu’s story :)
> 
> and for those who don’t know me yet, hello my name is Ain! this is my first time writing a Verkwan fic and that alone already causing me so much anxiety whether if i ruined this or not. but i highly hope i didn’t.
> 
> it would be very much appreciated if you give me thought on how i made this plot turned out to be. your comment also definitely will help to figure my mistakes and lead me on growing to be a better writer. thank you, for a million times.
> 
> warm regards,
> 
> Ain.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
